MS-18E Kämpfer
The MS-18E Kämpfer is a Gunpla created by Amber King for display and later used for battle. Technology and Combat Characteristics The "E" in the MS-18E Kämpfer's model number was an abbreviation for the German word "einhauen," which translates to "one strike." "One strike" sums up the Kämpfers role in combat as a fast assault unit. It is meant to strike quickly, cause massive damage with its varied weapons loadout, and make a fast escape. The unit is covered with thrusters and verniers to give it high manoeuvrability. Conversely, the large number of thrusters results in a high fuel consumption rate, limiting it to only being operable for short periods of time. Its designers chose only minimal armour plating, even removing the hip mounted skirt armour found on most mobile suits entirely from the design. The choice of conventional explosives and weapon systems in favour of beam weapons was made to reduce the drain on its power plant and resultant drop in speed. Weapon racks are designed to be ejected from the unit as they were expended, minimizing dead weight. Armaments *'60mm Vulcan Gun' the Kampfer has 2 vulcans in the head. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and can't damage the thick armour of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armoured areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armoured targets such as missiles *'Beam Saber' The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and is capable of cutting through almost any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Kampfer is equipped with two beam sabers, that when not in use are stored in the recharge racks located on each thigh. *'ZUX-197 Jagdgewehr 192mm Shotgun' A pump-action shotgun, it can be loaded automatically by an electric mechanism. The Kampfer is capable of carrying two to these shotguns, one can be stored on the rear waist armour, while the other is carried in the hands. *'360mm Giant Bazooka II' Two large bazookas, they have 5 rounds in each of their attached magazines. The Kampfer can equip two Bazookas, that when not in use can be stored on it's back. *'Sturm Faust' An explosive weapon with a rocket propelled warhead useful both in space and under gravity. The Sturm Faust is a good anti-mobile suit weapon. As a non-guided weapon, it is difficult to hit targets with high mobility. Two Sturm Fausts could be stored on hardpoints on the legs of the Kampfer. *'Chain Mine' The chain mine is a number of disc-shaped mines connected to each other by flexible cable. Each mine had magnetic claws on its underside, allowing it to be attached to objects. The chain mine could be thrown out like grenades one by one, laid on the ground or fixed to a building as a mine, or (most destructively) attached to a single enemy and detonated. History The MS-18E Kämpfer was given to Amber by father when he won it in a competition (thinking it was an actual mech). Amber however did not mind and slowly built the gunpla and keeps it on her person most of the time. However she has been asked, she has not battled it in a Gunpla Battle as she thinks she won't be good enough to control it and is afraid it will be destroyed. After being persuaded by friend, Amber used Kampfer to win several Gunpla Battles in a local hobby shop. After she was persuaded to enter the local qualifier competition and the Kampfer is being prepared for it. Amber manage to win the Eden Qualifier, however this came at a risk as the Kampfer was heavily damaged in the last battle. Though with the help of Kari, Amber customized Kampfer into a new Gunpla, Kampfer Amazing. Gallery Ms-09rii-giantbazooka.jpg|360mm giant bazooka Ms-06fz-sturmfaust.jpg|Sturm faust Ms-18e-chainmine.jpg|Chain mine Ms-18e-shotgun.jpg|ZUX-197 Jagdgewehr shotgun Hg-kampfer-illustration.jpg|Kämpfer in battle. Category:Mecha Category:Gunpla